The invention relates to bulk liquid shipping containers. More particularly, the invention a composite shipping container includes an outer container that encloses a synthetic resin inner tank. The top and bottom structures of the outer container are provided with an attaching mechanism that connect to the side walls of the outer container.
An example of a composite shipping container known within the industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,519, which is commonly assigned to the Assignee of the present application. In general, these composite shipping containers comprise an outer container of sheet metal or corrugated paper and enclose a synthetic resin or poly tank. The inner tank is filled with a liquid or another bulk material and is maintained in its upright position by the outer container. Both the outer container and inner tank may be supported on a pallet member having a support surface specifically for that purpose.
However, these prior composite shipping containers have exhibited various limitations. One limitation is that the containers are difficult or impossible to disassemble once the liquid contained therein has been discharged. Following from this it can be seen that the prior containers do not readily lend themselves to reuse (the inner tank must be cleaned) or recycling (non-compatible materials must be separated). Another limitation is that if a portion of the container became damaged, the entire container was discarded.
With the limitations of the prior art in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composite shipping container which is readily assembled and disassembled to facilitate the recycling and/or reuse of its major components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite shipping container wherein the top and/or bottom structures of the outer container are readily assembled with the side walls of the outer container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composite shipping container having a modular assembly in which the major subassemblies can be easily replaced if damaged.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a composite shipping container in which the container's subassemblies allow for other containers to be easily re-manufactured for compatibility therewith and subsequent reuse.
In achieving the above-mentioned objects, a composite shipping container is provided wherein the top and bottom structures of the outer container are provided with engaging mechanisms that enable them to securely attach to the body or side walls of the outer container to enclose and support the inner tank. The bottom structure of member of the outer container is secured to a pallet which may include openings for fork lift tines allowing the shipping container to be easily manipulated and handled. The side walls of the outer container engage the bottom member along their lower periphery. Once engaged, the side walls are retentively secured by the bottom member and permit the inner tank to be positioned in the outer container and supported thereby.
The top structure or wall of the outer container is lowered onto the upper periphery of the outer container side walls. In a manner similar to the bottom member, the top wall engages the upper periphery of the side walls and is retained thereon.
The inner tank may now be filled with a bulk liquid material and shipped to the consumer. Upon the inner tank being emptied, the composite shipping container of the present invention is readily disassembled.
The top wall and bottom member may be disengaged from the side walls by merely providing a force which is sufficient to overcome the retaining force. With the top wall removed the inner tank may be removed from the outer container and discarded, recycled or cleaned for reuse. If one of the subassemblies has become damaged, for example the top wall, it can be readily replaced. After disassembly, the outer container can be sent back to the original supplier in a space conserving size for subsequent reuse.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.